Seul, et toi tu n'es plus là
by Jenna Roft
Summary: Quelqu'un est mort et un autre court. Comment vont-ils vivre?


_Italique : _pensée

_Seul, et toi tu n'es pas là_

_J'ai peur… Je cours… mais je ne sais depuis combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir. Le temps lui-même semble s'arrêter et prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer. Je ne le trouve pas… Où est-il ? J'ai peur. Je suis seul et personne peut m'aider. Je cours… Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là. Je suis là et tu n'es pas là…_

Il court dans ce champ, il est rempli de pâquerettes, elles scintillent de milles-feux. Certaines sont rouges, d'autres jaunes, bleus, violettes, oranges, turquoises,… Aucune couleur manque à l'appelle. Ce champ est grand qu'il s'étend à perte de vue. Pourtant on voit certains champs essayer de s'immiscer dans la visée de l'homme qui court. Il court encore et toujours devant lui, il le cherche, le poursuit et il ne le trouve pas.

_Pourquoi ? Je vais toujours tout droit et je cours et tu n'es pas là. Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais dit qu'à la fin de ces champs je te trouverai. Pourquoi tu es parti ? On s'aimait, non ?_

Il continu de courir, des larmes coulent depuis des jours. Ils se connaissent depuis 6 ans, pourtant ils ne se sont jamais dit « je t'aime », pourtant ils s'aimaient à en crever.

_Tu vois ? Le soleil se lève. L'aurore se lève, elle est si belle, elle brille et réchauffe le cœur des gens, après une nuit glaciale. Tu es ma chaleur, pourquoi ne me réchauffes-tu pas ? Je sais que je te refroidis mais tu ne m'as jamais refusé ta chaleur comme moi je n'ai jamais refusé de te calmer. J'ai cruellement besoin de toi. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Ne part pas sans moi, je ne veux pas ! Non ! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas croire que tu es vraiment parti. _

Il s'est arrêté de courir, ses jambes le font s'écrouler, il arrive ni à mettre un pas devant l'autre ni à avancer. Il a compris : « Il ne peut pas revenir… alors je, je vais venir à toi. Tu m'as dit d'avancer, tu m'as dit de ne pas regarder en arrière et affronter le monde mais je ne peux pas et je n'y arriverai pas. Je veux et je vais partir avec toi, pour toujours. »

Il rentre chez lui, il a prit son temps. Il pleure. Il découvre la beauté du paysage, d'une fleur. Il sourit à un écureuil qui l'observe avant d'aller se planquer dans un arbre. Il pleure encore. Il rencontre un univers qu'il abandonne. Il écrit une lettre, surement à sa famille, ses amis, toutes les personnes qui lui sont importantes et qui se soucient de lui. Il range leurs affaires, il aime que tout soit rangée et à sa place.

La journée est passée.

Il fait tomber des larmes sur la moquette, un sourire mystérieux flotte sur ses lèvres. Les larmes, ses larmes ne se tarissent pas, mais sa douleur semble s'endormir. Il se promène dans son manoir, il est grand, il prend son temps, il s'est qu'il a le temps. Il veut tout faire bien. Il a même fait depuis déjà de longs mois son testament, qui pouvait savoir ? Des personnes auraient peut être fait alors plus attention.

Il rentre dans un pièce, ils l'avaient fait construire ensemble car son amour aimait faire de la cuisine comme les moldus, alors il lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire de leur 3 mois ensemble. Il marche, il sait dans quel tiroir il doit chercher. Il l'ouvre et un sort un objet. L'ombre de la lune cache la forme de l'objet.

_C'est un joli objet. Tranchant, propre il peut sauver, tuer et couper des légumes. Un objet à tellement d'utilisation que les compter prendrait des jours._

Un moment est passé et il contemple l'objet, il fait de grande respiration comme pour garder son calme et savoir comment agir.

Un geste, une action.

Il voit un peu flou, vacille pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller s'assoir sur une chaise puis de ce laissé tomber sur le sol. Il est heureux, même avec ses yeux rouges il est heureux. Il le voit, devant lui et il lui sourit en retour.

« - Tu es venu me chercher. »

L'Autre hoche de la tête, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de parler, leurs yeux gris et émeraude parle pour eux-mêmes.

« Tu sais j'ai froid, je sens plus mes membres »

L'Autre se rapproche doucement à l'allure que le froid envahi le corps de celui qui parle, calmement il s'accroupie sans le toucher. L'Autre continu de lui sourire et il pourrait accepter d'aller en enfer rien que pour revoir ce moment. L'Autre à ses mains qui tremblent mais se n'est pas de peur mais d'excitation.

L'Autre finit par l'enlacer et le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas dit comme on ne se l'ai pas dit pas je …je … je t'aime. Tu es parti sans moi et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans moi, tout seul. » L'autre l'enlace encore plus fort comme pour faire partir le froid mais celui-ci se propage dans tout son corps et fini par son cœur.

L'Autre finit par parler « Maintenant je suis là, avec toi et j'y resterai pour l'éternité. Et moi aussi je t'aime. » Il se relève et l'aide à e faire pareil en lui tendant sa main qu'il prit. L'Autre est embarrassé, il rougit mais embrasse mais plein de fougue, d'amour et d'attente. Il l'emmène avec lui. Ils se sourissent, ils savent où ils vont et ils n'y à qu'un seul chemin et aucun moyen de revenir (mais ils ne souhaitent pas revenir). Leurs mains sont scellées, leur amour éternel et leur destiné inséparable.

Le lendemain matin, un cris effroyable provient d'une des demeurs les plus vielle d'Angleterre.

Au journal le 23 mars 2001, à la une de tous les journaux et magasines : « Drago Malfoy suicidaire ou assassiné ? »


End file.
